Shopping For Kinks
by trumpetplata23
Summary: "You look so hot." Edward's voice was thick and hoarse. Jacob knew that voice. He couldn't believe it, Edward was turned on. JakexEdward SLASH Mature content OneShot


**Sandy: Yay! My first M rated fic!**

**Jordan: Its actually not terrible.**

**Sandy: :)))) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :P**

Edward Cullen was upset. Here he was, stuck in the mall, on a beautiful rainy day. He had wanted to go to his field, and just lay there with his boyfriend all day, but no, Jacob had to go to a fifty percent off sale. "Werewolves…" He mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Jacob, I love you, but I really don't care what color sweat…"

He words were lost as soon as Jacob stepped out of dressing room. He was wearing a black pair of tight skinny jeans, a studded belt, and a white V-neck that was just tight enough to show off his beautiful chest. Jacob noticed Edward staring and chuckled as he nervously scratched his head.

"Well what do you think?" Edward was still speechless. Jacob looked down at his shoes, hoping when he looked back up Edward wouldn't be staring at him anymore. "I know it's not really my style but I thought maybe you would like it."

He finally looked up, and discovered that his boyfriend was still staring. "I…I'll just go change then we can go," Jacob mumbled as he walked back into the dressing room. He had really thought Edward would like it.

He was unbuttoning his pants when a familiar voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"You look so hot." Edward's voice was thick and hoarse. Jacob knew that voice. He couldn't believe it, Edward was turned on. He couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you didn't like it," he said as he turned to face him. "I mean you didn't say anything…" Jacob pressed on.

Before he knew it he was pressed up against the dressing room wall, with one of Edward's arms snaked around his waist while he softly wrapped his hand around Jacob's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward whispered as he leaned closer to Jacob, his eyes never leaving his lips.

"R-really," he choked. Jacob was surprised he could get that out, all he wanted to focus on was Edward. His body pressed against his.

No, talking wasn't really his main priority right now.

Edward chuckled as he slowly removed his hand from Jacob's neck and began stroking his cheek; softly yet with force. "Of course, although you look beautiful in everything you wear." He smiled and gently kissed him on the lips.

Edward then removed his hand and traced it down Jacob's chest. "Don't get me wrong, I love you without clothes too." He slowly slipped his arm under his boyfriends shirt and dragged his nails down his abs. Jacob tried to stifle his moan, but couldn't control the arousal growing in his pants. "Edward maybe we should go somewhere…" He breathed. Edward ripped off Jacob's shirt.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He grinned as he slowly began kissing down his lover's neck. Jacob moaned as Edward sucked at his weak spot, right where his pulse was. His breath quickened as Edward continued to move down his body.

He dragged his nails down Jacobs's chest as he took his left nipple in his mouth, only removing his mouth to blow on it. Edward then moved to the other one, giving it the same attention, while his hand cradled Jacobs's crotch, rubbing him through the jeans.

Jacob began bucking his hips into Edwards's palm, still trying to keep his moans down. He groaned sadly when Edward removed his hand, only to work on taking off his belt. Jacob began shivering as his skilled tongue worked his way further down his chest. "Edward…" Edward smiled as he slowly brought one finger to his lips.

"Shh," he whispered. By now Jacobs pants were completely off, leaving him standing in his boxers.

"Edward, not here…" he pleaded.

His lover just chuckled as he finally freed Jacobs growing member. "God I love your cock…" Edward sighed as he kissed his tip.

Edward brought just the tip to his lips and began teasing the narrow slit with his tongue. Jacob groaned as he placed his hands in Edwards bronze hair, pressing him to continue. He then took Jacob's throbbing member fully into his mouth, swallowing him whole.

His lover tried biting his lip to keep from moaning to loudly. Edward continued sucking Jacob off at a torturous speed. As soon as he felt him start to tremble he knew he was close, so he sped up his pace.

"Edward, I'm about to…" With one long lust-coated moan Jacob came into Edward's mouth, watching him swallow it all, failing to miss a drop.

Edward slowly stood up and kissed Jacob fully on the mouth. He smiled as he stroked his cheek.

"You were right, shopping is fun."

**Review please! I'd love the criticism. Thanks!**

**(Special thanks to Budding-Author4 for the amazing help!) **


End file.
